Wing Man
by Starrwater
Summary: What happens when the team gets called out to Salt Lake City, UT for a case? What will the find and discover while on the case? Viewed from my character Maddison's P.O.V. Later chapters will be rated T & possible M. Hotch/Other Character.
1. To the Bar!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds Charaters from the show. Nor do I own the show. (Sadly :( )**_

_**All other charaters are mine. **_

_**Wing Man**_

_**Criminal Minds**_

_**Summary**_

_**After a long day at work, the team goes out for drinks. While at the bar, Maddison meets a guy, and Reid meets a girl. After playing pool, Reid tries to convience Hotch to be his Wing man on his date. **_

_**Chapter one**_

It was a typical day at the BAU. Everyone had done their paper work, and was finishing up stuff.

"Whose ready to go to the bar?" JJ asked, as she stood and stretched out.

"Oh let's go!" Exclaimed Garcia from the catwalk above the bullpen.

Seaver, Morgan and Reid also agreed to go. The silence was replaced with talk about which bar, they were thinking about going to. I focused harder on my case file, trying to finish it, but my mind wasn't working. Hasn't been for the past two hours. I absentmindedly rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Sweet stuff you coming?" Morgan's voice called from his desk. I looked up to see the group including Hotch, waiting for my reply.

I thought for about a fraction of a second before answering. "No." I turned back to my paper work, and continued to work on it. That is until someone closed the file, pulled the pen out of my hand and pulled my chair away from the desk. When I looked up, I realized it wasn't one person but three guys. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch. The rest of the team was laughing at the little exchange.

"Now you can either make this hard or easy." Morgan warned in a seductive voice.

"And if I chose hard?" I asked in my seductive voice.

"Hotch." Was what he replied with.

Suddenly Morgan picked me up, bridal style, while Hotch grabbed my bag and jacket. Rossi was turning the computer off, and pushing my chair in. Morgan carried me all the way into the elevator, regardless of my protesting. Once we were in, and the doors were closed, Morgan sat my down on my feet.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, with a faint smile on my face, as I retrieved my things from Hotch.

"Yes." Hotch and Morgan answered together. JJ And Seaver were currently laughing with Garcia about all of it, While Rossi had a faint smile on his face, and Reid was trying not to laugh or smile.

The doors opened, and I was literally swept off my feet again by Morgan. When we reached the cars, they all paused and debated on who should drive me. Thinking that if I was to drive alone, I would just go home. And they weren't thinking wrong at all. That was exactly what would have happened if they decided to let me take my car. To my surprise, Reid agreed to go with Rossi, Seaver and JJ were going together. Leaving me with Hotch and Morgan. Hotch opened the passenger side door, and ran to the other side. Morgan slid me in, and closed the door. Then quickly jumped in the back behind me.

We drove to the bar, that was about three to five minutes from the office, while talking about the paper work, and our plans for the weekend. When we pulled up to the parking lot, we noted that we were the first ones there. Luckily we didn't have to wait to long. The others showed up with in a minute of us parking. After we were all out of the vehicles, we walked up to the bar, and walked to the empty table in the back. Then we ordered our drinks, and split up into our little groups. Rossi and JJ went to play darts. Reid and Seaver went and played pool. Garcia and Morgan hit the dance floor. Leaving Hotch and me alone at the table.

"So how come you didn't want to come tonight?" Hotch asked, taking a sip of his beer. Being the first to break the silence.

"Haven't you noticed, they always pair off? Leaving us alone?" I answered with a question of my own.

"That doesn't really answer my question." He replied, leaning back and relaxing as much as Hotch could relax.

"Just gets weird. Reid and Seaver, JJ and Rossi, Morgan and Garcia. Then it's always you and me left alone." I said, trying my best to explain with out hurting his feeling.

"Are you saying that you don't like to spend alone time with your boss?" He asked, coming to conclusion I was trying to hint at.

"Kinda. It's not a bad thing, just awkward is all." I answered as I felt my cheeks warming up at the little comment.

"Awkward how?" He asked.

"Just is, I don't know how to explain it." I replied, taking a sip of my coke. I don't drink, no matter how bad a case was. The team at first thought it was weird, and tried over and over again to get me to drink, only to fail over and over again. I have been working at the BAU for the last four years now.

We were in the middle of a conversion of movies and books, when we heard Reid approach.

"Seaver, stop come on. It's just a girl." Reid was saying when he sat down next to me.

I looked up from the table that I was drawing on with my finger. "What's this I hear about a girl?" I ask, a smile playing on my lips.

"Some girl, walked up to Reid, and started to talk to him. I stepped out of the game, and she stepped in. They got to talking, and then she asked him out, and gave him her number." Seaver answered watching as Reid's cheek darken with ever word she said.

"Was she cute?" I asked Seaver know that Reid wouldn't give me a good answer. Or answer that I was looking for at least.

"Totally. She's blonde, with green eyes, skinny but not horribly skinny, and very sweet." She answered before drinking her beer.

"Nice." I replied, and gave Seaver a high five. "Reid come on. One date, doesn't mean the end of the world." I stated patting his back in support.

"I know." He answered.

"Okay, well I'm going to get something to eat. Excuse me pretty boy." I cooed, as I purposely bumped him with my hip. He slid out of the booth, and let me out. I walked swiftly towards the bar, and sat down on a stool as I ordered myself some food. The bartender said it would take about three minutes.

"Hey there." Said a male voice. I turned to see who was addressing me.

"Hey," I replied stretching my hand out. "I'm Maddie." I smiled, when he took my hand in his.

"Ethen." He stated shaking my hand slowly before dropping it. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really no. I believe this is my first night. You?" I asked hating to explain why I don't go to bars often.

"Every Tuesday through Thursday." He responded with a smile that showed off his perfect white teeth.

"Why just those days?" I asked leaning my head the right, and resting it on my hand.

"I like change of scenery. I go two of the best bars in town. This one and the one on farther down the street about a mile." He answered.

"Nice, well it's been a pleasure to meet you Ethen, but I've got to go back to my group. Later." I stated, as I grabbed my plate of food, and went to table my group was sitting at.

"Hotch come on! You can't just have me go alone! What if this girl is a serial killer? Or worst!" Reid was saying when I reached the table.

"Reid come on, not everyone is a serial killer." Garcia said.

"I know but still. Hotch you can't feed me to the sharks." Reid whined.

"Why can't you take Morgan or Rossi? Their more of the wing man type." I put in, as I sat down next to Hotch since everyone took the other seats. Not that I minded, I loved the edge seat. Well at least until someone pushed me off, or tried to anyways.

"Morgan's got a date, and Rossi's going out with some old friends." Reid answered tearing his eyes off of Hotch.

"Umm…" I answered, shoving a french-fry into my mouth. Morgan Reached across the table, and stole one. "Morgan, if you wanted some, I would have gotten a bigger order."

"Ah, but stealing yours is so much funner." He smirked, stealing another one.

"Haha." I laughed, standing up and walking away to order two more plates.

"Back again so soon?" Ethen smiled, after I placed my order again.

"Friends keep stealing my food. So I'm getting them some." I answered, hoping my order was going to take as long. Suddenly I felt someone reach a arm around my waist.

"Honey, make sure you get enough this time." Hotch's voice stated in my ear.

I tried not to tense up, and just play along. "Sure thing, be back over soon." I smiled as I gave his arm a small squeeze. Hotch placed a tender kiss on my cheek, before returning to the table. I watched as he walked away, and started to think about what just happened.

"So whose your boyfriend?" Ethen asked, unfrazzled by the little exchange.

"Aaron." I answered, without really thinking about his question, grabbing my food and turning to walk away. "Later Ethen." I smiled as I walked to the table. "Hotch what was that about?" I whispered when I sat down and placed the food out. Keeping a plate near myself.

"You tensed up when he started to speak to you." He replied as he started to eat some fries as well.

"So anyways, Hotch, you have to come. It's in the rule book." Reid stated through a mouth full of fries.

"Fine I'll come. When is this 'date' of yours?" Hotch asked smiling.

"Saturday, at six. We're meeting at the new restaurant down the street." Reid replied smiling at his victory.

"Great, but I'll only come on one condition."

"Anything." Reid answered quickly.

"Maddie has to come with me." Hotch stated, causing me to spit out the sip of coke I just took.

"What…?" I coughed patting my chest and taking another drink.

"If I have to go, so do you." Hotch stated.

"Umm…No I don't…The point of a wing man is that the other one is single…But if you ask me, I think that wing men are over rated." I stated, finishing the last part of my sentence softly.

"That guy at the bar keeps looking at you." JJ encountered, nodding towards Ethen, who was staring at me, and talking to his friend.

"Ethen." I said with out thinking.

"Whose Ethen?" Garcia asked, looking back and forth between me and Ethen and back again.

"Some guy."

"You don't like him?" Rossi asked, in a tone that sounded more like it was meant as a statement then anything else.

"I don't know him that well."

"Well he sure has his eye on you." Seaver observed with the rest of the group.

"I saw you talking to him. What did we guys talk about?" Morgan asked, joining in on the conversion.

"Nothing, actually, I don't even remember what he said, beside his name was Ethen, and that he comes here ever Tuesday and Thursday."

"Wonder, why his smiling at you, but glaring at Hotch." Rossi wondered out loud.

"Because, I made it clear that she wasn't single." Hotch answered glaring back that man on the stool. Ethen, locked eyes with Hotch before he looked away.

"You did what?" Asked Reid and Morgan at the same time.

"What?" Hotch asked innocently.

"What did you do?" Rossi asked.

"What did you say?" Garcia asked at the same time.

"All I did was let him know that she's not interested, and that's that." Hotch replied not giving any details away.

"He wrapped an arm around my waist, and called me honey, said to make sure I got enough this time, and then kissed my cheek before returning to you guys. Are you seriously telling me that not a single one of you guys saw that?" I asked looking around at my teammates, earning six head shakes. "And you call yourselves profilers." I smirked under my breathe.

"All I was doing was helping out." Hotch said, who he said it to is the question.

"And I thank you for that. I don't know what it is, but something feels off about that guy." I stated glancing at Ethen for the third time now.

After the talk about Ethen died down, we talked about a lot of other things, as we finished our drinks and the fries. When we were done drinking and eating, we got up and walked out of the bar. Hotch drove Seaver, Morgan and me back to the BAU so we could get our vehicles. While Rossi took Reid home, and JJ went home to Henry and Will.

When we arrived at the BAU parking lot, everyone but Hotch got out of the car. Hotch waved good night to all of us, before driving away, towards his house. I waved towards Morgan and Seaver as they got into their car, and headed towards mine. I unlocked the door, with my keychain remote, and climbed in. Once I had my iPod playing, and the window down, I backed up, and pulled out of the parking lot. Getting home only took two minutes. Which was plenty for me, considering how tired I had became. After parking my car, and making sure everything I need was out, and it was locked, I head up to my apartment. When I reached my hall, I made sure I had the right key ready. I reached my door, and unlocked it, walking in.

I took off my shoes and jacket at the door, after I closed it. Then took my purse and everything else to my room. I pulled my Pajamas out of the drawer, and put them on. Then went to the restroom, brushed my teeth and took my contacts out. After washing my face, and making sure everything was set out for the next day, I climbed into my big warm bed pulling the covers over my body. I reached over the night stand, and pulled my book out, opening to the page I had left off on and began to read. After about reading three chapters, I put the book away, and turned my lamp off. Rolled on to my right side, and closed my eyes.

**Let me know what you all think! :) First time letting others see my writing so i'm a little nerves! :S**


	2. Finally Friday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds Charaters from the show. Nor do I own the show. (Sadly :( )**_

_**All other charaters are mine. **_

_**Wing Man**_

_**Criminal Minds**_

_**Summary**_

_**It's Friday and the team has the day off.**_

**Finally Friday**

I woke up around eleven am. Good thing about today? It's Friday, also a day off of work. I stretched, before climbing out of my bed. I walked to my kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled a coke out. After drinking a few sips, I put it back, and went to shower. After I was dressed and ready, I gathered my badge, gun, purse and iPod. Then walked out of the apartment. I walked down to the lobby area, where I ran into Hotch.

"Morning Maddie." He stated, as he walked up to me.

"Morning Hotch. Getting ready to get your little man?" I asked, as we walked next together out of the building.

"Yup, got him all of today, tomorrow until our date, and all day Sunday. Then he goes back to his aunt's house Monday morning." He answered.

"Wait." I said, stopping in the middle of the parking lot. I had just caught on what he said about tomorrow night. "Our date? I thought we disagreed on that." I stated as I folded my arms across my chest.

"No you disagreed. Besides, it will give you a chance to get out." He replied, as he stopped too. "Is going on a friendly date with your boss, really that bad?" He asked, a rare smile coming to his face.

"No. Going on a double date with my boss and co-worker is though." I answered back.

"Maddie, one date doesn't mean the end of the world. At least that's what you told Reid last night." He said, repeating my advice to Reid in the bar.

"Cheater." I stated as I started to walk towards my car again.

"How is that Cheating? Is that not what you told him?" He asked.

"It is, and it's cheating cause you throw my words back at me." I replied, as unlocked my car and started to climb in, once in I rolled down my window, before shutting the door. "Fine I guess it's not all that bad. See you tomorrow at six." I stated figuring, I might was well get this over and done with.

"Sounds good. See you around." He smiled, just as I drove off.

I started to listen to my iPod, when my phone went off. "Conner." I answered putting the phone on speaker, and the iPod on pause.

"Maddie, Where are you?" Asked Reid from the other line.

"Just pulled out of my apartment complex about two minutes ago. Why do you ask?" I answered, taking a left turn, heading over towards the Wal-Mart in town.

"I need you're help." He answered.

"Okay give me about five." I answered, as I pulled into the nearest parking lot to flip around.

"Okay. Thanks." Click.

I gave a small sigh, as I flipped my car around, and pulled back on to the main road. After about five minutes, give or take, I as parked in front of Reid apartment complex. I parked in the visitor's parking area, before heading up towards his apartment door. I gently knocked on the door twice. About half a minute later, Reid had answered it.

"Come in." He said, moving to the side, and letting me in.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat my purse on the nearest Couch.

"I have no idea what to do for the date tomorrow." He answered, blushing slightly.

"And I'm here why?" I asked totally confused. Normally Garcia or JJ helps in this area.

"Because, Garcia and JJ are both busy. And I thought you would be able to help just as much." He replied leading the way to his bedroom.

"Umm…What about Seaver?" I asked knowing that they have been working way longer then him and I have been.

"Couldn't get a hold of her." He said as he opened the closet door.

"Okay Reid. Breath. And as for the date tomorrow, if she asked you out in your normal outfit, then wear something like that." I answered.

"But I don't know what to wear." He complained, staring at his clothes with hatred.

"Okay sit." I ordered, as I walked up to his closet. I quickly pulled a plain white button up, black sweater vest and tie, along with black pants, and shoes out of the closet. "Try this on." I ordered, as I throw the items on the bed, before continuing to search through his closet. About two minutes later, he was fully dressed.

"How's it look?" He asked.

I turned around, and studied him for a few seconds. "Turn."

He turned around so I could see the back. "So?"

"Looks good, wear that and you'll be fine." I answered, as I started to walk back towards the door. "Was there anything else you needed?" I asked, as I picked my purse up and swung it over my shoulder.

"No I believe that's it. Thanks again." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Welcome." I replied as I walked through the door, and back to car. About seven minutes later, I was getting out of my car again and heading to the store doors. I grabbed my cart, and started on my grocery shopping. After about twenty minutes of going up and down each isle grabbing everything I need, I headed over to the check out line.

After checking out, I got back in my car and drove home. When I walked through the door, I quickly looked at the clock. Which read a little past three in the afternoon now.

After putting all the groceries away, I turn my computer on, logged in, and got on to all of my emails. Once I was done checking them, I pulled up solitaire, and played about three games. Half way through the four game, there was a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I called out, as I finished my move, and pushed away from the table. I turned the door knob, and opened the door.

"Maddison Conner?" Asked a delivery man, holding a vase of tiger roses.

"Yes?' I said although it came out more like a question rather than a statement.

"Sign here please." He ordered, holding out his form, and pen.

"Any idea who sent this?" I asked as I signed the papers.

"No, sorry I only deliver them." I gave him back the papers and pen. "Thank you. Have a nice day Ma'am." He said, handing me the roses, and walking way.

I closed the door, as I pulled out the card. Which was empty except for five typed words.

It Was Great Meeting You

Other then that, the card was blank. There was no name, or date. And the fact the note was typed instead of handwritten didn't help either.

I placed the flowers in the middle of my dinning table, and pulled my cell phone out.

"You have reached the great and noble Penelope Garcia, how may I be of assistant?"

"Garcia, I need you to trace a flower delivery for me please." I stated as I flipped the card over to get the flower shop name.

"Okay, what's the name of the shop?" she asked. I gave her the name and waited as she typed away on the computer. "Huh."

"Huh what?" I asked as looked up from the card.

"It seems that Hotch sent them. But that can't be right. Hold on." She said as she continued to type way. "Weird.

"Talk to me Garcia." I ordered as I pulled out a chair and sat down on it.

"The name is Hotch, but according to Hotch's Credit Cards, he wasn't the one that bought them."

"Meaning?" I asked as I sighed and leaned back all the way.

"It wasn't Hotch. Who ever bought them for you, only used his name. Sorry but I can't tell you exactly who it was. If it was Hotch, then He had someone buy them for him in cash. But if it wasn't…."

"Then I could have a stalker." I finished her statement for her. "Thanks Garcia."

"Your welcomed." She said smiling, just as I hung up first.

After hanging up with her, I put my cell down on the table and walked into the living room area, where I sat on the couch. I flipped the TV on and started to search through the channels. After channel suffering for about two minutes I settled on the wedding channel and the jewelry channel. Switching back and forth, a few times before getting sick of the commercials. When that happened, I decided to pop in some Buffy.

About four hours later, when the first disc was done, I popped in the second disc and hit play. After which I went to the kitchen to make some dinner for myself since it was about seven p.m. now. Ten minutes later I had a nice dinner of pasta and bread. I took my plate back to the living room. Where I finished eating and watching Buffy.

Around ten o'clock, I turn Buffy off, and grabbed my dishes. Placing them in the sink. Then I walked over to my computer, logged back on and did a last email check before turning it off.

Once I was done with that, I picked up my cell and walked to my room. Where I got dressed for bed.

**Sorry this one is a little shorter then the first. But that's kinda how I needed it to be for the third chapter to work. **


	3. Date Night Part One

_**Date Night**_

The next morning, I woke up early then I normally do on my days off. I laid in bed for about an extra half hour, reading, before I decided to get up. I quickly did my normal morning schedule, which included coke, shower, and getting ready for the day. After all that was done, it was just barely past noon. So I quickly decided to go out and get a doughnut or such from the local deli.

As soon as I pulled up, I quickly grabbed my wallet and jumped out of the car. When I walked through the doors, I could see the line was a little longer then normal. I waited for about ten minutes or so, before it was my turn to order. I ordered my self a raspberry filled powdered doughnut, with a thing of strawberry milk. After paying, and getting my brunch, I climbed back into my car, and drove home.

I parked my car, climbed out, locked it and walked up to my apartment. As I was walking in through the doors, Hotch and his son Jack, were just walking out of the elevators.

"Morning Hotch." I smiled. I would say hi to his son, but I didn't want to creep the kid out since we haven't officially met yet. "And who's this?" I asked as I looked at Jack.

"I'm Jack." Jack replied, smiling, as he held Hotch's hand.

"Jack this is one of Daddy's helpers, Maddison." Hotch stated, as he introduced me to his son.

"Hello Maddie." Jack said.

"Hello Jack." I smiled back.

"So I'll pick you up at six." Stated Hotch, as he picked Jack up to hold him.

"Sounds good." I smiled, as the elevator opened again. "Well guess that queue to go. Nice to meet you Jack." I smiled as I stepped around them, and headed to the elevator.

"Oh, Maddison!" Called Hotch just as I was about to walk through the elevator doors.

"Yeah?" I replied turning around to see what my boss wanted.

"Garcia called me earlier yesterday, asking about me giving you some roses. Any idea what she was talking about?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Umm, well I got some roses yesterday, and asked her to see who gave them to me. But when she traced the order, your name came up. So we figured either you gave someone cash to buy it while you doing something else, or someone else bought them and used your name." I answered, before tilting my head to the left and continuing on. "Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"No reason, just wanted to know what she was talking about that's all. But rest assured, I didn't buy you those roses." He answered.

"I know you didn't Hotch."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Answer this, do you know what my favorite kind of Rose is?" I asked.

"Pink?" He replied, as he face turned into one of confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because, who ever sent them, knows my favorite kind of Roses. So in order for you to have sent them, you have to know what kind is my favorite. With out that information, you're just sending a dozen of roses." I replied. "Anyways, I've got to go get things done. See you tonight." I replied as I quickly stepped into the elevator that was letting others off now. I gave Hotch one last smile, before the doors closed.

Once I was finished eating my brunch, I did the dishes, and cleaned my house. Most of my Saturdays, are spent with family. But my family is away on vacation, or doing other things along those lines. Normally we don't get too see each other, except for the holidays. And even then, it's just the actually holiday we see each other, after the holiday celebrations, we all head home. So today, is pretty much like any other day off. A little fun, and a lot of boredom.

About three hours later, my apartment was completely clean. Which is saying something. Since most of my time is devoted to my work, my house and laundry duties can pile up real fast. I glanced at the clock, before I went back to my room to get ready for my date tonight which was in exactly one hour.

I plugged my iPod in my room, which was connected to the TV, and blasted it. While the music was playing loudly, I sung along, as I got ready. About half hour later, I was fully dressed in a slimming black shirt. Which had a full sleeve and a tank sleeve on the left side. The tank sleeve also had three gold chains wrapped around it. Each one smaller then the first. My jeans were a dark blue, and the shins had the wash out look, along with the butt. I pair it all with knee high, high heeled boots.

I had a simple gold necklace on, and a matching bracelet. My earrings were black studs. My hair was in a sleek pony tail, with a clip underneath to make it fan out and bounce a little when I walked. I also had a black combed head band on, to keep all my lose and small hair from falling in my face all night. My make was simple was well.

I had base on, black mascara and eyeliner. The eye shadow was a very little brown/neutral color. The lip gloss was a shimmering dark pink, and gloss over it. After making sure I had nothing on my clothes, and that everything looked good, I continued to sing and dance around my room slash apartment. About five minutes later, the door bell rang.

I continued to sing, as I went to answer my door. "Coming!" I yelled. "Hello." I stated as I opened the door, to see who was there.

"Hey." Hotch replied, once the door was fully opened. "Wow you look amazing." He complimented.

"Thanks, come on in." I Said as I closed the door behind him. "Hold on."

I quickly ran to my room, where I grabbed my purse, phone, and my badge and gun. Once I had everything I unplugged my iPod, turned off my TV, and got my earphones. I placed the earphones around my iPod and stuffed it in my purse. As I was walking out of my room, I turned off my main light but left my desk lamp on. Then I closed the door, and walked down to the living room, turning off lights as I went.

"Ready?' I called as I turned the kitchen light out.

"Yeah," he replied.

I walked into the living room, just as Hotch stood up. I picked my keys and Jacket off of the door hanger, and opened the door. Hotch walked through first and waited while I locked my apartment up. Then he lead the way to his vehicle. He unlocked the car with his remote, and opened my door for me. Once I was in, he closed the door and raced to the other side.

As soon as the car was started, and we were both buckled, we made small talk out our weekend, as he drove to the restaurant. We pulled up, and climbed out of the car. This time I opened my own door, since I wasn't use to the guy doing it. Hotch explained he would have gotten for me. And I apologized, but he just shrugged it off, saying it was okay.

We walked into the restaurant, and immediately found Reid with his date. After introducing each other, we got called back for our table.

"My name's Amy, and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you all off with Drinks?" Asked our server, holding out a pad of paper and a pen to take the orders.

"I'll just have water." Stated Nicole, Reid's date.

"Do you want lemons with that?" Asked Amy.

"No thanks." Replied Nicole, who was in a simple pink sun dress and matching shoes, with a small smile. I noticed she wore matching jewelry as well. Her necklace and earrings were pink hearts. She had no rings, or bracelets on. Just the simple necklace and matching earrings on.

"Coke no ice please." I ordered, as I looked over the menu.

"I'll have a beer." Stated Hotch.

"Make it two please." Reid ordered.

"Okay one iced water, one Coke, and two beers. Coming right up, and I'll be back with the drinks to get your orders." Amy said smiling as she walked away to place our drink orders.

"So you're all FBI agents?" asked Nicole, being the first to break the silence.

"Yes." Answered Hotch.

"Nicole here, is a casher at the bar we met in." Reid said, with a faint to genuine smile.

"How long have you been working there?" Asked Hotch.

Soon everyone was talking, and asking each other questions. We jumped subjects a lot during the conversion. It went from work, all the way to first date. Five minutes after the discussion, our drinks came.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Asked Amy, once she placed all the drinks in front of us.

"Umm…" Started Reid.

"A few more minutes perhaps?" Amy asked, when no one replied after Reid.

"Yes please." Hotch replied.

Amy gave us all smiles, before heading off to take other orders. We focused on the menus for about a minute or less, before we started to talk again.

"Guys. Seriously, does anyone know what they want." I asked when I spotted Amy walking over to us, another five minutes later.

"I don't think so, I started to look when we started to talk again." Laughed Nicole.

"Okay no more talking until we figure out what we want." Ordered Hotch, although he was smiling.

"You guys ready?" Smiled Amy as she approached our table.

"Honestly? No, sorry we got to talking again. Give us a few more and we will be ready." I said, as the group laughed.

"Okay sounds good." She replied as she walked away.

We picked up our menu's and looked them over. As we were looking at them, we talked about what we should get and what we should try.

"Hey, real quick. How about we pick for each other?" Asked Nicole, who was deciding between three different meals.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up from my menu, and taking a sip of my coke.

"The girls order for the guys, and the guys order for the girls." She explained.

"Nice. I'm game. Hotch?" I asked looking over at my boss.

"Sure why not, could be good." He stated smiling. "How about it Reid."

"Sure." He shrugged.

After agreeing to that idea, we each picked out something for the other, with out actually telling them what they were getting. Before we picked out the meals, we asked what the other liked, disliked, and if they were allergic to anything. After finding out that information, when Amy came by, we ordered for the other. Amy took our orders, and walked away.

"I just realized something." I stated, looking at my coke.

"What?" Asked Nicole.

"What if we don't like what we get?" I asked a smile playing no my lips.

"Umm…Well I don't know. I didn't think about that." She replied laughing.

"Well I guess if we don't like, then we are screwed." Answered Hotch, as he leaned back all the way, and started to relax.

"That's for sure." Nicole and I said at the same time.

We continued to laugh and talk, as we waited for our order. Sometime while we were waiting, we got on to the subject of plans after dinner.

"What if we went and caught a movie?" Asked Reid looking around at everyone.

"No, it's not worth it." I stated, as Nicole started to say yes. "Unless you two want to."

"Well what do you mean by it's not worth it?" She asked, just as Amy showed up with our food. She placed the plates in front of the person that ordered it. Once she left, we all swapped plates.

"Well just that it's not a good first date idea. Sorry, no offense Reid." I answered.

"Explain." Said Hotch.

"Well you can't talk and get to know each other while watching a movie. Say you went on a walk around the park. You could talk more and get to know more, and it could lead to a next date, or not. If you go to the movies, and had fun at dinner, but didn't get to know the other much, it would lead to another date. However, if you went on the second date, after movies being first, and then realized how much more different you two are, it would be a waste. At in my opinion." I explained, as best as I could, while the others listened and ate.

"Good point." Stated Nicole, after a few moments of silence.

"So how about a walk around the park?" Asked Hotch, looking at me, then at Reid after I shrugged.

"Well since she explained how it would be better, sure." smiled Reid.

"Sweet! I love taking walks in the night." Stated Nicole.

As we were finishing our food, Nicole and Reid went into their own little world, and conversions.

"So is it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" Asked Hotch, as he took a bite of his stake I ordered for him.

"Honestly no. It's way better then I had thought. Are you enjoying yourself." I asked as I stuffed a fry into my mouth. Hotch ordered me a hamburger of some kind, and fries. Which was pretty much what I wanted.

"Honestly No. It's way better then I had thought. Are you enjoying yourself?" Maddie asked, as she ate a fry.

"Yes." I smiled. _More then you think. _I thought, but didn't say out loud.


	4. Date Night Part Two

_**Date Night (Part Two)**_

After we finished our dinner, we continued to talk and laugh. Occasionally we would talk separately, and other times we would talk all together. When Amy came by to take our plates, and asked if we wanted any dessert, we replied with a maybe. We were all kinda full from the meals, that we decided to see if we really some dessert or not. Five minutes later, we got up grabbing our things, and went to the front to pay for the meals. More or less the guys went to pay for the meals. Once we had the bills taken care of, we agreed on a park to meet at, to take a midnight stroll. Granted it wasn't even past nine yet but it was starting to get dark.

We said later, before going our separate ways to the vehicles. Hotch once again opened my door for me, then got in on his side. The park was about three minutes from the restaurant. Which was three minutes to talk about dinner, or a whatnot. We pulled up against the curb, and jumped out. There was a bench right there, so we decided to wait for them as we sat. Less then a minute later, Reid and Nicole pulled up as well. Nicole was the one driving, which meant she was the one who picked Reid up. Unless of course he just meet her at the restaurant.

Once Nicole and Reid were out of the car, we all started to walk around the park. Normally, I would walk fast, unless I was with someone. Like I was tonight. Sometime while we were walking, Hotch grabbed my arm, to pull me back. Once Reid and Nicole were a few feet ahead, Hotch let go.

"What was that for?" I asked, as I watched my co-worker and his date continue to walk ahead of us.

"To give them alone time." Hotch answered as he took a different path. "Coming?" he asked when I didn't immediately follow.

"Yeah." I answered, as I looked away from Reid and Nicole. "It sure is a beautiful night out." I stated, not sure if he heard me or not, not like it mattered either way.

"Sure is." He replied after a moment.

As we continued to walk, we started to talk about random stuff. At one point, we passed a guy with an ice cream trailer. I walked up to see what they had, and was about to pull out my wallet, to get something.

"I've got it." Stated Hotch, when he saw me reaching in my purse for my money.

"Hotch, you…"

"The guy pays. Two strawberry short cakes please." He ordered, handing the man the money. The man took the money, and gave Hotch the ice creams. Once we unwrapped the ice creams, we throw the wrappers away, and walked away.

"Thanks Hotch."

"No need." He smiled, as we sat on the nearest park bench.

We were eating the ice cream, when Reid and Nicole came up to us.

"Well, I've got to get going. It was a true pleasure to meet you all. Do you have a way home Reid?" Nicole asked, as she pulled her keys out of her purse.

"No, I've a way. But I'll walk you to your car." He answered, as they walked away again.

"Wonder how's he getting home." Hotch pondered out loud.

"You." I answered laughing, that he hadn't caught on.

Sure enough, when Reid returned, he said he was going to try and catch a bus. But Hotch wouldn't hear of it. After about three minutes of them arguing about it, and me laughing at the exchange, Reid finally caved in.

Ten minutes or so, we all got up, and headed over to Hotch's vehicle. Reid insisted I hop in front. But I wasn't having it. So when we got to the car, Reid blocked the side door, while Hotch opened the front door. I gave a small smile and sigh, shaking my head slightly as I got in.

I was grabbing my seatbelt, when I saw them, exchange something. When I looked over at the park, I see a shape near a tree move. But it was to dark to see exactly what or who it was. As Hotch pulled away, we sat in silence for a little while.

"Well that went well." I stated after a moments of silence. "So did you and Nicole, decided to make another date?" I asked as I turned in my seat, to look at my co-worker.

"Yeah, we've got one for Friday, unless something comes up." Reid replied smiling.

"Good, she seems like a good person." I said, as I turned back around. I started to tune out, when Hotch and Reid started to talk to each other.

About four minutes later, we had dropped off Reid and were currently heading towards our complex. Hotch parked in his usual place, and got out. I waited for him to open my door this time, before jumping out.

"Thanks for a great night." I said, smiling as we walked through the front doors.

"Thanks for agreeing to come." He replied.

When we reached the elevator, we went our separate ways. Him in the elevator, me taking the stairs. I opened the door leading to the stair case, and walked up all five flights, before entering through the door that lead to my apartment.

I pulled my keys out of my purse, unlocked my door, and closed it as soon as I was through the door. I let out a sigh, as I sat everything down. I went to my messaging machine, and pushed play.

"_You have three new messages." _said the operating voice. _"message one, Saturday six twenty pm."_

"_Hey Maddison, it's Garcia, I've got more information regarding the flowers. Call me back ASAP!" _Said the voice of Garcia, before the line ended, and the messages continued.

"_Message Two. Seven oh five pm."_

"_Hey Maddie, it's your mother, just checking in to see how things are going. Don't forget to get the first of next month off, so you can come see grandma. Love you a bunch, call me when you can. Sending you tons of kisses and hugs." _Said my mother, just before the line disconnected. I made a mental note to call her back in the morning.

"_Message Three. Eight forty seven pm."_

"_What's a guy got to do, to get his best friend to talk to him again?" _Stated the voice of my best friend Jake. _"Anyways, just calling to see when you can hang out, and don't forget about the years best party this Tuesday! You better show up, otherwise the birthday boy is going to be really, really mad! Call me when you get the chance, love ya!" _

"_End of messages. To replay…"_ The operator started to say, before I hit the stop button.

I walked towards the back, to where my bedroom was, when my cell started to ring. Cursing slightly, I headed back to the front room where I laid my cell down.

"Conner." I said as soon as I answered the phone, not caring once about who was calling.

"Maddison, we need you in the office now. We just got case. Everyone is to meet here in five." Stated the voice of JJ.

"Okay, be there in a few." I answered, as we hung up at the same time. As I was slipping my tennis shoes on, my phone went off again. "Hello?" I replied.

"JJ just called…"

"Saying we've got a case, I know I just barely hung up with her." I finished Hotch's sentence for him.

"Carpool?" He asked, as I heard Jack at the other end.

"I'm driving." I replied, as I gathered my things. "And I'll be there in one." I continued, as I locked my apartment, and headed down the hall to the elevator.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Hotch said, being the first to hang up.

About a minute and a half later, as I was standing in front of his apartment raising my hand to knock on the door.

"Hey." I said, as Hotch came out of his door. "Just about to knock. So any ideas what this is about?" I asked, as we walked back to the elevator.

"Not a clue." He replied, waiting for me to get out first.

We walked to my car in silence, and got in. I quickly turned the car on, and drove off at top speed. Was we were driving, Hotch continued to hold on the to the handle that was above his head.

"I don't that bad." I stated, as I took a sharp corner.

"You drive worst then Morgan on a case." He replied, as I was pulling into the BAU parking lot. I quickly found a spot, and turned the car off.

"Well if you didn't drive like an adult, you wouldn't be scared." I stated, smiling, walking through the doors and catching up with Morgan and Reid. "Boys." I stated as we all piled into the elevator.

"Maddison, Hotch." Morgan said, while Reid just gave a small faint smile.

"Where's Rossi and Seaver?" Hotch asked, as the elevator opened to our floor.

"Right there." Answered Reid being the first out of the elevator.

We all walked towards the conference room, opened the door, and took our seats around the table.

"What do we have JJ?" Asked Hotch as he opened the files in front of him.

"Three murders in Salt Lake City." She answered as pictures popped up on the screen behind her. "Ashley Wakens, age twenty-one. Barbra East age twenty-two. And Jasmine Schuyler also age twenty-one. All three women were kidnapped right outside of their houses."

"And were killed thirty miles away in the mountains." Concluded Reid.

"According to the autopsy's, their feet were scrapped, cut, and bruised." Stated Seaver.

"The unsub, probably let the women go, before killing them." Morgan added.

Everyone else continued to go on like that, while I tuned out. I was staring at the pictures when someone touched my arm, causing me to jump up.

"Maddie?" Asked Morgan, with concern.

"Excuse me." I stated bluntly, as I pushed my chair away and ran out of the conference room. I ran straight to the restroom, and turned the cold water on. I splashed my face a few times, and took a few deep breathes before looking at my reflection. After a few moments, I got myself under control, and walked out.

"Damn it Morgan!" I exclaimed, when I came out and ran into him, giving myself a mini heart attack.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I answered, pushing my way around him, and heading back to the team. "Sorry about that," I said taking my seat again.

"Everything okay?" Asked Rossi, while the rest of the team looked at me.

"Yeah, just had to go." I replied before changing the subject. "If the three bodies have been found, do we have another missing or…"

"Yes. Abby May age twenty went missing yesterday." JJ stated, as the conversion went towards the victims again. "The police are asking for our help as soon as we can." She concluded, shutting the computer screen off.

"Wheels up in ten. Maddison a word." Stated Hotch as he stood up and went to the door.

I quickly got up and followed him to his office. He opened his door, and waited for me to get in before closing it behind him. I turned around to face him.

"What was that?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting for my answer.

"I already…"

"Don't give me that. I know how long you can hold it." He commented. "Now honestly, what was that?"

"Nothing, just got a hot." I stated, avoiding his eyes.

"Maddison, the truth." He stated, not blinking once.

"Fine. I just got freaked out. I'm sorry it won't happened again." I stated, as I took a step towards the door.

"We're not done." He stated blocking my way.

"What else is there? I freaked. End of question." Taking a seat on his couch.

"Do you honestly think you're the only that's noticed you fit the victimology perfectly?" He asked as he came and sat next to me on the couch.

"No." I replied, as I focused on the floor.

"Then what got to you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered standing up.

Hotch grabbed my arm, and turned me around to face him. "Maddison, nothing is going to happen to you. You're a…"

"FBI agent I know!"

"No, I was going to say, you're strong, smart, and incredible talented when it comes to negotiations." He stated as he let go of my arm. "Look we all get scared, and you're not alone when it comes to this. Just look at Reid. And how many times his been shot and kidnapped and a whatnot."

"Hotch, I'm fine." was all I said, as I walked out of his office. The team was down in the bullpen, with their to-go bags all ready.

Hotch quickly exited his office as well. "Who's driving who?" He asked as he stepped into the bullpen.

"Rossi is taking JJ, Garcia and Seaver." Reid said as he pushed his strap up his arm more.

"I'll take you three." I stated as we walked to elevator. "Does anyone need to anything?" I asked once we were all in.

"Me and Reid have to get our bags," answered Morgan.

"So do I?" Stated Hotch.

"Okay, so we'll stop at our complex get our things, then head to Reid's and Morgan's." I stated as we walked out of the building towards my car.

We piled in, Morgan in the front, and Hotch and Reid in the back. I was cursing down the roads, and back to our complex in less then five minutes. Hotch and I climbed out quickly and rushed to our apartments to gather our things. Luckily both of our bags were already ready to go. So all we had to do was get in, get them and get out. After the bags were in the back, we got back in. After Morgan and Reid got their bags we were off to the airport strip were our jet awaited us.


	5. Not Again!

_**Not Again!**_

After we discussed the case, we all settled into our own thing. JJ, Morgan, Reid and Seaver, where all playing cards games. Hotch and Rossi were talking to each other, while I was listening to music and reading a book. I was stretched out all the way on the couch in the back, laying on my side. I had just read a page and had flipped to the next when I saw someone standing above me. I unplugged one of my ears, so I could hear better.

"We're about to land in a about an hour." Hotch started, as he and Rossi sat across the isle from me.

"Kay." I said, as I continued to read.

"Maddison." Rossi said bluntly, getting my attention with his voice.

"Rossi." I stated in the same voice, as I closed my book, and sat up. Once I was sitting up, I could fully see the concerned looks on their faces. "What?" I asked as my right hand over my face.

"I made Garcia, tell me if you got any more roses with my name on it." Said Hotch.

"Okay." I stated confused.

"And she just called Hotch, stated that you received another dozen of red…"

"Tiger." I stated interrupting him.

"What?" Asked Hotch, leaning forward.

"Their called Tiger Roses. Not red. Red are lame. Tiger roses are…well just that." I stated, remembering the first time I saw a Tiger rose, which was given to me by my first crush.

"Okay well who ever it was, used Hotch's name again." Stated Rossi continuing where I interrupted him. "But since he uses money, and he calls over the phone to order, and then shows up to say he's there to pick them up for Hotch, we can't track him. And don't know who he is."

"So have Garcia trace the next call he makes." I stated.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asked Hotch.

"Have her hack into the flower shop phone line." I stated my tone giving the 'duh' away.

"Can't. He's calling different shops at different times." Answered Rossi.

"Oh." I said as I thought of other ways we could think of catching the guys. "Damn he's good." I stated under my breath.

"Guys we're about to land." Called Reid from the front of the plane.

"Okay." Answered Hotch. "By the way, we came back here to let you know, you're not to go anywhere without someone with you." Hotch stated bluntly as he stood back up, with Rossi following his lead.

When the plane landed, Seaver, JJ, and Morgan drove in one car, while Rossi, Reid, Hotch and I drove in the other. When we arrived at the Police Department it was almost one in the morning. But Hotch wanted us all to set up before heading off to sleep. Hotch introduced us all, and the Chief shook all of our hands. When the Chief saw me, he thought that I was the next victim, brought here for protection.

"Well we got your room set up in the back. Agent Hotchner could I have a word please." He asked, although he keep looking at me from the side.

"Of course." Hotch answered, while the rest of us went to the room they had set up for us.

"What was that about?" Asked Morgan once we got in the room, with the door closed firmly.

"What?" Asked Reid, while the rest of us shrugged.

"First he thinks Maddie's a victim, then when he asks to speak to Hotch, he kept looking at her." Morgan answered.

"Don't know." I answered as I see Hotch leave the chief there and head to the room.

"Everything okay?" Asked Reid, once Hotch entered the room.

"Yeah." He answered back sharply.

We all shook off his attitude, and went to work on the case, while we were around the table talking, Rossi and Hotch were talking in the back of the room. I got up too get some water, and when I went next to Rossi and Hotch, they just continued to talk.

"I don't know. He's got a point. But that puts her in danger." Hotch was saying.

"But if she has a wire…"

"Do we really want to chance that? What if he found it? He could rush it or drag it out and make it more painful." Hotch said interrupting.

Not really interested in the conversion, I grabbed my water and headed back to the table.

"Okay so Abby's been missing for almost twenty hours now right?" Reid asked.

"Yes, and according to this guy, he only keeps them for four days before dumping their body," finished JJ.

"So we've got three days to save Abby." Sighed Morgan as he ran a hand over his head.

"For now, we need sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow morning." Stated Hotch. "Let's head to the hotel, and check in. We can come back in the morning and continue." He ordered.

We all walked out of the PD, and headed over to the cars that were being lent to us to use, and drove to the Hotel. Once we arrived, we walked in, got out rooms, and went to check in.

When I got my key, I thought us girls were sharing. Until we got to the rooms. JJ and Seaver were sharing a room across the hall, while I had my room between Rossi's and Hotch's, who were sharing, and Morgan's and Reid's, who were sharing. Shrugging, I unlocked the door and walked in.

Once inside, I throw my bag on the table, and unpacked my stuff. About ten minutes later, I was getting into my pajamas. I had just laid down in bed, and was curled up on my side, when there was a knock on my door. I sighed as I got up, turning on the lamp, and hurried to the door.

"Yeah?" I called, opening it.

"May I speak with you?" Asked Rossi.

"Now?" I asked, even though I let him in. "What is it?"

"What did you hear at the station?" He asked bluntly getting right to the point.

"Just that it puts a girl in danger, and if she had a wire she could either be killed fast, or tortured." I answered.

"And how would you feel if that 'girl' was you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked not knowing what Rossi was getting. But before he could answer, there was another knock on my door.

I opened it just to see Hotch standing there. I moved aside to let him in as well. Once Hotch was in I took a seat on the bed.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to out there, get captured just so we can finish this case up quickly and get home?" I asked trying to figure out where they were going with this.

"No, if we don't find Abby, we want you to do that. Well mainly just get captured. If you had a wire on, he wouldn't be able to do much of anything." Answered Hotch.

"But we want to see how you feel about it first." Stated Rossi.

"Okay, well can we please just first focus on Abby, and see where that goes before we think about this?" I asked, as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Of course, we just wanted to give you enough time to think about it, before you rush into it or not." Answered Hotch. They both stood up, and started to walk out when I called to Hotch. "Yeah?"

"What did the chief want?" I asked.

"It was his plan." He answered, as he closed the door.

I climbed back in bed, going through the pros and cons of the idea, before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to both my phone ringing, and someone banging on the door. I sighed, before picking up my phone and walking to the door.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker part.

"Answer you door." Said Hotch before hanging up.

I hung my line and walked to the door. When I opened it, Hotch pushed past me and into the room. Followed by the rest of the team. JJ handed me a bottle of Cherry Coke and gave me a warm smile, as she passed me.

"Well good morning to you all too." I mumbled closing the door and facing my team, taking a long drink of my coke.

"Okay, Morgan, Reid I want you by Maddison at all times. One of you is to be near her where ever she goes. And I mean where ever." Hotch stated.

"Hey! Hold on! What?" I exclaimed becoming fully awake now. But Hotch just ignored me.

"Is it set up yet Reid?" Hotch continued.

"AARON! What is going on?" I asked using Hotch's first name, and earning myself a few looks from the team.

"This." He answered as he passed me a piece of paper.

I glanced at the clock, and noticed it was only seven in the morning. The sun was just barely coming up. Then I looked at the note.

One way or the other, the petty blonde will be mine. Nothing you can do or will do, will save her. She is meant to be mine, so she shall be.

With the best of wishes,

Yours truly.

"Huh?" I asked not sure what this meant, nor where it came from.

"It's the unsubs. He's clearly stating that he is going to try and get you." Hotch explained in a harsh voice.

"It says…" I started about to explain that it only said petty girl.

"This also came with it." Interrupted JJ, handing me something else.

I took the paper from her, just too see myself in a photo, that was taken sometime last night, as we walked into the office. Which meant who ever took it, used a night camera. I slowly sank to the bed, and stared at the photo, along with the note.

"I think she's in shock." I heard some one say.

"Maddison. Maddie. Conner. Baby girl!" Some one else kept saying, using all the names the team knows be by.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. Which got shoved off quickly.

"I need air." I stated, as I stood up and started to rush to the door. I reached for the door just as someone placed their hand against it to keep it closed.

"Maddie, you need to stay calm." Ordered Hotch, when I started to kick and bang on the door to get it opened.

"Stay calm! Are you insane! Some psycho just sent you a note saying he was going to capture me. And you want me to stay calm!" I yelled at my boss, when someone else tried to hand me my coke. "Damn it Reid Coke isn't going to solve this!" I yelled at him, causing him to back off. "Now open this damn door!" I exclaimed, still trying to get the stupid door open.

Suddenly there were strong arms around me, pulling me away from the door, and on to the bed. I looked up to see Hotch moving away from me. Rossi was watching everything, while Reid was looking like he wanted to help, but didn't know how, and Seaver and JJ were in the same boat as him. And Morgan was blocking the door.

"Maddison, you need to calm down. Acting up won't help any of us." Ordered Hotch again.

"Fine you're right. But shooting the baster will." I stated.

"Except we don't know who he is." Mumbled Reid from the corner.

"Thank you captain obvious for that startling revelation." I said, causing him to flinch.

After a few moments of silence, I finally calmed down, JJ gave me my coke again, which I thank her for again.

"Look I'm sorry Reid, that wasn't nice." I said apologizing to the younger man.

"It's okay." He answered, even though I know his feeling were still a little hurt.

"Any one of us would have freaked out too if we knew a killer was after us." said Seaver.

"So what's the plan besides having Reid and Morgan with me at all times? Do we have any leads?" I asked in a more calm and serious voice this time.

"Not…" Morgan started to say when Hotch's phone went off.

"Hotchner…already? But she still had three days…that doesn't make any sense why would he kill her so fast…?"

"Because he found a new victim." Rossi said bluntly, looking at me.

"Okay I'll have my team come take a look." Hotch said hanging up. "Abby's body's been found." He said addressing us. "Seaver, Morgan you two go with Rossi to the crime sence. JJ Keep this out of the Press. Reid, Maddison and I will go to the Police Department."

* * *

><p>First of all, want to thank all those who have read so far, and all those who are still reading. Secondly just to start off, I've just recently got into the show, so I haven't seen alot of it, since I don't own it, and can only see it when it's on. So I kinda suck at the whole profiling part, so I'll be skipping ALOT Of that which means there won't be alot of cases in this. The next chapter mightmight not be in Hotch's P.O.V as well as Maddison's. Havent' decided yet. I should have that chapter up and posted no later then Monday night. Hopefully. Read and Enjoy. Also I've really enjoyed all the reviews so keep them coming! :) And I shall se you again in the next chapter.

Also I don't know if you like cliffhangers or not. But I know it's what keeps me going in a book/story so I love them. And will be using them ALOT! So sorry for them if you don't like them.

Umm looks like Maddison can be both nice and naughty...Wonder what would happen if she was captured by the unsub... O.o


	6. Here's the Thing

_**Here's the Thing…**_

About five minutes later, Reid Hotch and I were walking up to the doors, of the Police Department. Hotch was the first one through, followed by me, and Reid was the last one. First thing I noticed was that all the officers were all rushing about. Second thing I noticed was that the chief seemed to be failing at gaining control of his people.

"Chief Cramer!" Hollered Hotch, getting the chief's attention.

"Agents. Sorry about the chaos, the unsub sent us this." He explained holding a note and picture.

Hotch took both from the chief while Reid and I both peeked over his shoulder. It was the same note and picture that Hotch had received earlier this morning.

"Why would he send one here?" Pondered Reid out loud.

"I don't know." Answered Hotch before turning to me. "Maddison, go to the conference room, and see if you can figure out where our unsub is staying." Hotch ordered me.

He started to order Reid to do something, but I left in a hurry to get away from all this chaos. I walked straight into the conference room, and went right to the boards. I started to study the map, and where each of the victims were abducted, and killed. While studying those, I started to make his comfort zone on the map as well. I took a step back, to see the fullness of the map when my cell started to ring.

"Conner." I stated in an unemotional voice.

"Maddie, Hotch wanted me to call and see what you had on the unsub's whereabouts." Stated the always cheerful Garcia.

"Okay well so far, I've got nothing. Each dump site is about thirty miles from each house." I stated, looking over the map. "Just tell him, right now it's no, but give me a few and I should have it." I answered.

"Okay well do. Stay safe." Garcia replied.

"Huh uh." I answered, hanging up my phone, and placing it in my pocket.

"Maddie, Hotch and I are going to talk to the victims family, to inform them. He says to stay here." Reid said, popping his head in the door.

"Yeah yeah." I answered still looking at the map.

I heard him say something else, before leaving. But it didn't really go through. It was one of those 'in one ear and out the other' kind of moments. Around nine, Morgan, Rossi, and Seaver walked into the room closing the door behind them. With in another minute or two, JJ walked in was well.

"It's pure chaos out there." Sighed JJ closing the door.

"Well of course it is. The unsub's gone off script." Replied Morgan.

"Where's Reid and Hotch?" Asked Rossi.

"Out talking to Abby's family." I answered still looking at the map.

"Don't know." Replied everyone else at the same time.

The others had started talking about the case more, when Hotch and Reid returned about ten minutes later.

"We're ready for a profile." Hotch stated, not bothering to walk all the way into the room.

We had the chief gather all his officers, saying we were ready. After everyone was sitting, I started us all off.

"Our unsub is in his mid twenty to early thirties."

"He's white, and extremely good looking." Continued Reid with out missing a beat.

"We're guessing he was dumped, or rejected by a girl that fit's the victimology." Morgan said next.

"He works for a good company, and gets paid well." Seaver added.

The profile went like this for a few minutes, each of us stated a sentence before the other cut in. After five to ten minutes of profile giving, we headed back to the conference room. While the others pored their selves cups of coffee, I went over to the mini fridge to see if they had caffeine or not. Which was a not. I cursed under my breathe for not remembering to grab my coke on the way out.

"I'm going out to get a coke." I announced, to the others as I grabbed a set of keys and heading for the door.

"Hurry back." Ordered Hotch.

I nodded my head, and walked out of the station and to the vehicles. I unlocked the door, and jumped in. I drove to a gas station, and pulled to a stop. I parked on the side of the building since the other parking spots were full. I pulled my wallet from my pocket and went inside. Once I had the coke in hand, I headed over to the casher.

"Is this all for you?" She asked as she scanned the bottle.

"Yup." I answered pulling the exact cash out. "Thanks." I said, grabbing my coke, and heading out.

I got back into the car, and drove back to the station. Once I pulled up, I saw Hotch standing out side with his arms folded across his chest.

"I hope you haven't been standing out here for the past ten minutes." I stated, as I handed him the keys again.

"I thought you said you were getting a coke." He said ignoring my joke.

To answer him, I held the coke up so he could see it clearly. Once back in the room, I sat down, and pulled a case file towards myself. For the next two hours, we worked in silence. Some time between noon and one, we decided to go out for lunch and give the case a break.

We all agreed on a family restaurant called Jims. Once we got seated and ordered our drinks, the waitress walked away, and we started to talk.


	7. What Happened?

**Just a head's up, the story will switch from Maddison's POV to Hotch's every now and then in the next couple of chapters. Just so you all know what's going on with both the Team and Maddison. So Hotch takes over about half way through in this one. So Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Happened?<strong>_

"Hey Maddie, we're going to head back to the hotel soon." Morgan announced poking his head in the conference room, at nine pm.

"Kay, kay." I replied, not looking up from the case file.

I heard Morgan leave, as I went over the case again and again. I knew we had a piece of the puzzle, we just hadn't figured it out yet. And it was really starting to bug me.

"Five dollars we've seen and interviewed our unsub!" I hissed in frustration.

"Maddison, time to go." Hotch ordered, entering the room and closing the case file.

"No!" I yelled a little to loud. "Come on Hotch, I almost had something here!" I said reaching for the file in his hand.

"We can come back tomorrow. But for now, we all need our sleep." He said, handing me my jacket and coke. "Let's go the rest of the team is waiting." He waited for me to go first before dropping the file back on top of table. He closed the door, and walked next to me the whole way to the vehicle.

After lunch, JJ had a press conference, while the rest of us continued to work the profile and case. Reid and I spent most of the time at the boards trying to find his location. Garcia and Morgan keep talking on the phone, trying to help us as well. But in the end, we still had nothing. Good news he didn't have a new victim. Bad news, without another victim, he was off the radar again. And in the dust. Which meant we were going to have a hell of a time, trying to catch the S. O. B. by the end of the week.

We pulled into the hotel, and all jumped out of the two vehicles at about the same time. JJ and Emily were talking about hitting the hay sack ASAP. Rossi was looking forward to relaxing a little before bed, Reid was up for reading. Morgan wanted to watch TV. And Hotch was just happy to get the day of nothing over with. As for me? Well I wanted to sleep, so I could get back to the case ASAP. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not enjoying this at all. Especially because I fit the victimology here. However, I felt like we were so close. And if that meant close enough that we don't need another victim, then by all means, I'm up for it. Even if it means over time.

I was laying on my bed, my feet hanging over the edge, just thinking about the case, when something had hit me. I glanced at the clock, noting that I had been laying there for over an hour. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and my wallet along with a set of the keys to the vehicles and opened the door. I poked my head out, knowing that if any one was up and heard me, they would stop me. After noticing that no one was out and all doors were closed, I quietly closed my door. I pulled my hood up, and walked down to the elevator, and waited for it to show up.

My plan was working perfectly. I made it all the way to the lobby area, before my cell started to ring. I put it on mute, and walked to the car. After getting in, I drove straight to gas station to get a bottled water. It was dark out, considering it was past ten-thirty now. I pulled up on the side of the store, and walked in. I paid for the water and thanked the man behind the counter, before walking back out. I reached the car, just as something was pressed against my skull. I ended up dropping both my water, and the set of keys, out of shock.

"Make a sound and I'll shot." Said a threating voice. "Now you're going to follow me to the car, with out trouble. Or click." He continued still holding the gun to my head. While he held the gun to my head, he reached into my pockets and took my gun, and placed it somewhere on his person. Then he reached into my other pocket and pulled out my phone. Which he placed on the ground. "Let's go." He growled, while I turned and kicked the keys under the vehicle.

He all but practically pushed me into his car. Once we were on the road, he hit my head the end of the gun, causing me to black out.

When I started to come around, I realized that I was tied up to something. I started to move around, to see what was tying me down.

"Moving will only hurt more." Came his voice.

My eyes immediately flew up at his voice. "What do you want?" I asked in a calm and level voice. Once I got a good look around, I realized that he wasn't actually in the room, but waiting just outside the door. He was completely covered in shadows, so I couldn't make out his face. However I know that I've heard his voice before, but I could pinpoint the where.

I was tied up to a chair, both my arms and legs were bound with a thick rope, to the arm rests and legs of the chair. The chair from what I could see was made of light wood and one that was standard for a kitchen dinning set. There was a bed in the room as well. It was covered in white sheets and a red covert. Whether it was made red, or it was red from blood and a what not was the actual question. And whether or not I really wanted the answer was the other.

"I just can't believe it was this easy to get you. I thought since you're from the FBI you would have been a lot harder to catch." He said, and I could tell he had a smile on his face. Considering he had one in his voice. "Talk about luck." finally, I saw him enter the room.

He walked in slowly, just before he bent down to my level, so he could look in my eyes. He reached out, and pushed a few strands of my hair out of my eyes. Then he placed his hand on my cheek. Like a person would do if they were either going to kiss, or in a caring matter. In this case, I don't think it was either.

"Such beauty," he said, tilting his head to the left slightly. "It's a real shame when a man can't see what he has in front of him. Until it's gone that is." With that he got up and rushed out of the room.

Once the door was closed, I let out my breathe. Which I hadn't realized I was holding. I hung my head in shame.

_You were right Hotch. I should have just listened and waited 'til tomorrow to finish this. And now I may never see you or the others again. _I thought. I couldn't help myself right now. After saying that, I changed my attitude. _No I can come out of this. Stronger and better then before. Hotch and the team will come in time….They have to._ I thought remembering our talk in his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's POV <strong>

"Maddison Time to get up!" I hollered as I banged on the door. The rest of the team were currently getting ready.

I had called all of my teammates, before I got dressed. I figured that Maddison was either still asleep or in the shower when I had called her. So after I got dressed, I tried to call her again. Only to get her voice mail again. So after everyone else was ready, I decided to go and pay her a visit. I continued to bang on the door, still waiting for a response from inside.

"Morgan take every one to the station and start working. Rossi see if you can get a hold of her. If you guys see her there, call us and let us know." I ordered, turning to my team. Who were all waiting for instructions.

Morgan, Reid, Seaver and JJ all agreed, and started to walk down the hall, when Rossi came back out talking into his phone.

"Okay where did you find it….Near a vehicle?…What color?" Rossi was asking, holding his hand up, to the others. "Okay, can you see the Keys inside?" He asked.

"Morgan. Kick the door down." I ordered, getting really anxious now.

"No Wait. Don't do that." Answered Rossi, before addressing the person on the phone again. "Ma'am, where is this gas station you're at? Okay stay there. We're be there soon." He replied hanging up his phone.

With out a word, he started to walk down the hall and to the elevator. Once we were all piled inside, he began to speak.

"She took one of the vehicles. But she isn't there. I called her cell and some woman picked up the line. She claims that she saw the phone on the ground, and was about to take it inside to the cashier in case someone came to get it." He said, before stepping out of the building. "And she can't seem to find the keys anywhere near the SVU." We all piled up into the one vehicle that was left for us. Rossi drove to the place where Maddison's phone was found. Which was about five minutes from the hotel. He pulled up next to the other vehicle and a woman who was standing next to it. We all climbed out, and closed the doors.

"Ma'am, I'm SSA Rossi, we talked on the phone." Rossi said holding his hand out for the woman to shake.

"Right of course." The woman replied shaking his hand.

"And this are SSA Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Ashley Seaver, and Dr. Spencer Reid." He said as he pointed to each of us. "Now you were walking to your car when you heard the phone ring. Is that correct?" Rossi started to ask the woman while the rest of us left him to it. I saw Morgan and Seaver acting out what might have happened. Reid was searching all over the ground around the vehicle to find the keys. Suddenly I saw him drop down to the ground and reach underneath the SVU.

"Reid?" I asked as I knelt down to his level.

"Find them." He answered coming back up, holding the set of keys in his hands.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial. And waited for two rings.

"You've reached the great and noble Garcia. Speak."

"Garcia, I need you to hack into some cameras." I ordered, giving her the address of the gas station we were at currently. "Call me when you have something." I stated hanging up my line. "JJ!" I called for one of the three blondes on my team. "I want this out of the press." I ordered, earning a nod from his head.

"Well she says she didn't see anything. Just the phone when it off." Rossi sighed coming up next to me.

"Reid found the keys." I stated holding up the set he handed me shortly after finding them on the ground.

"Guys!" called Morgan. "Look at what I've found."

Rossi and I walked over to Morgan since the others were already near him. "What?" I asked once we were in talking distance.

"A bottle of water." Rossi said though it sounded more like a question.

"That really doesn't make any sense." Reid said.

"She always drinks coke." Seaver added. "At least some sort of caffeinated drink that is." Holding the water.

"So my guess is that she drives to the gas station, with her phone to get a drink. Buys water, comes out and gets kid-napped." Morgan said as he pretended to do what he thinks Maddison did.

"But why drive all the way here when there's water at the hotel?" Reid asked looking around.

"Because she solved a piece to the puzzle." I replied remembering how she reacted last night when I told her it was time to leave. "Lets head to the office." I said walking away, and jumping into the vehicle and starting it up. Reid and Rossi jumped in with me while the other three took the one we just found.

We pulled up to the police department, and walked straight to the conference room. While the others went to work on the case, I walked in to see if Maddison had made it to the station at all. When I couldn't find evidence that she had, I went to see the chief.

"Chief Cramer!" I called spotting the man.

"Agent, how may I help you?" He asked a smile plastered on his face.

"Did you or any of your men see Agent Conner yesterday?" I asked, hoping for a yes, but knowing it was wishful thinking.

"No, she left with you guys, I'm actually surprised she isn't here now." He said looking around us. "Decided not to take a risk and have her out in public?" He asked leaning against the nearest empty desk.

"Actually no, she's missing." I answered back a little to harsh. But at the moment I didn't care. With that I took off and back to the team.

"Garcia's got something." Morgan announced the second I was through the door.

"What do you have?" I asked going towards the table in the middle of the room.

"Well I saw Maddison, walk up to the door, exiting a few moments later with a bottle of water. Then she disappears behind the building. Shortly after she comes out, a man walks into view, then out of it. Then a few more moments later, they both appear on camera again. Then they disappear again." She answered, as we heard her tapping her pen against her desk. "He's car wasn't in view, and he keep his hood up too. So sadly I didn't see who he is. However, I can tell you that the gas station is the last place our girl was before going missing." She replied with a heavy sigh.

"So we're still at square one." Grunted Morgan.

"Garcia, keep working, let us know if anything else comes up." I ordered, as I hide my frustration.

"Will do."

And with that, the call was disconnected. I ordered Morgan, Rossi, and Seaver to go back and check it out. To see if they could see where the unsub's car was hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison's POV<strong>

"Ugh!" I growled.

I had a huge headache, and didn't have any coke or caffeine for that matter. And now I was suffering the consequence. Granted if I wasn't tied up, I wouldn't be in this position in the first place. Again I growled out in frustration.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I would let you go, but I know you would try to escape." Said the unsub.

"Well it's not like I'm actually having fun here." I spat, as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Just one question. Why?" I asked still not looking at him.

"Because, you're meant to be mine." He answered, just as I heard the door close.

At first I thought he had left, until I heard him moving closer to me.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." He said, touching my hair. "You're eyes have a certain spark to them. And in the little time, I've seen you, they change. Not to mention, your hair. So soft. As soft as say water, or fleece." He added.

"It's called washing it." I said, under my breathe.

"No, it's something else." He said, in a harsher voice then before when he was describing it.

"Yeah okay." I said not really in the mood.

"You seem so unhappy. Tell me princess, what can I do, to change that?" He asked, coming to the front so I could see his face.

"Let. Me. Go." I said sounding out each word, so that he would understand.

"Now we both know that can't happen." He said with a frown. Whether or not it was genuine was the question at hand. "Ah I got it!" He exclaimed, just before running out of the room.

"No! Wrong!" I yelled after him, not really knowing what he got. But knowing it wasn't what I wanted him to do.

Moments later he returned with a video camera.

"Seriously?" I asked not amused at the slightest.

"Hotch would be so happy." He said, as he circled me, and coming back to the front of the chair once more. "Now say hello to your team."

But instead of saying anything, I just sighed, shagged my shoulders, and raised my eyebrow.

"Say hello." He said in a more threating voice.

"Umm…No." I said, leaning my head back again.

"I said say hello." He yelled this time.

"Why should I do anything you want, if you can't do anything I want?" I asked, in a bored voice.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And I shall see you all in the next chapter. Depending on if I want to milk it or not, will depend on how fast the Next Chapter will be up. <strong>


	8. Find Her!

_**Find Her**_

**Hotch's POV**

"Hotch!" JJ called, in a worried voice.

"What is it?" I asked as I ran towards the agent.

In response, she held up a vanilla envelope, before handing it to me.

"It's clean." She said, before I could ask.

I nodded my understandment, before I ran back to the conference room.

"Chief Cramer, do you have a tape player?" I asked, earning a few confused glances from the others in the room.

"Of course, I'll get one of my officers to wheel it in here." He replied, rushing out of the door.

We waited for a few seconds before an officer came in with a TV and a tape player. Once he had it all hooked up, he left, closing the door behind his self.

I walked up, placed the Tape in, and grabbed the remote.

"Hello Agents, by now I'm sure you are deadly worried about your precious Maddison. But not to worry, she is being well cared for." Said a males voice, from behind the camera.

He was standing in a hall way of a house, just before the door way. Suddenly, he turned the corner, and the camera was focused on Maddison.

"Seriously?" Maddison asked in an annoyed voice. One that she often uses when she talks about her home life.

"Hotch would be so happy." The unsub stated, as he did a full circle around her. Not once taking the camera off of her form. "Now say hello to your team." He ordered in a calm and relaxed voice. One, one might use when talking to a friend or family member.

Instead of saying something, she just tilted her head, and left her shoulders sink a little bit. Then she raise her eyebrow. A look the team sees a lot when Reid takes about facts.

"Say Hello." He ordered again, in a harder voice.

"Umm…No." She replied, leaning her head back, and closing her eyes.

"I said say hello!" The man screamed, as the camera shook a little from his anger.

"Why should I do anything you want, when you can't do anything I want?" She asked in her bored voice.

"Because it will break you're teams hearts if you can't least say hello, one last time, before they never see you again." The unsub replied.

"Oh like they care!" she exclaimed, throwing her head forward and giving the unsub a hard cold face. "If they really cared, they would be here by now! If they cared you wouldn't be alive!" She hissed.

Suddenly the unsub snapped and reached a hand forward, and smacked Maddison hard across her face.

"Last warning, say hello, or never see them again!" He yelled.

"What's the point? We all know how this is going to end! You're going to kill me, then they're going to kill you!" She yelled back, not once looking at the camera.

"Fine have it you're way." The unsub said, in a calm voice again. He walked out of the room. "Unlike you guys, I will get what I want. Just a matter of how to receive it. Best of luck. And if you're lucky, I'll send you another video. All depends on Maddie girl."

As soon as the unsub's voice appeared, it was gone. The screen went black. And the tape was finished.

"She doesn't really think all that does she?" Asked Reid, being the first to speak once the TV was shut off.

"Of course not Pretty Boy." Morgan said, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She's only saying that…" He started to say before he went quiet. "Well honestly I don't know why she said it." Morgan finally said, shaking his head.

"I've never seen her like that. I can't decide if the other night in the hotel was worst or better then how she's acting now." Seaver said looking down at the ground.

"Guys we need to focus! Maddison is just another victim, and unless we figure out who this unsub is, we'll end up losing her as well!" I exclaimed, my frustration getting the best of me.

"Has he sent out other video's?" Asked JJ.

"No." Answered Reid.

"Then why send one to us? Or more accurate, to Hotch?"

"Because, it's personally." I answered bluntly.

"This doesn't make any…" Rossi started to say when my phone started to ring.

"Hotchner." I answered.

"Sir, I've found something." Stated Garcia.

"Hold on Garcia I'm going…"

"No sir, I think only you should know this part." She said quickly, pausing for my reply.

"Okay what do you have?" I asked, as I turned away from my team. I heard Rossi order every one to get to work again.

"Well you told me to tell you when every Maddison gets Flowers…"

"Garcia, forget about the…"

"Sir they all came from Salt Lake" She said interrupting me again. "The delivery man just delivered another dozen of the roses. When I signed for them, he said that who ever was getting them, was one lucky person. So I asked why he would say that. And he replied with, the caller is ordering them all the way from Utah. Salt Lake to be more precise."

"What's his name Garcia?" I asked, hoping she got farther then just that.

"Working on it sir." She replied

"Faster." I ordered, barely hearing her reply, before hanging up again.

**Maddison's POV**

"Come on you guys." I said, barely louder then a whispering wind. I'm not even sure if it was a thought or if it really came out of my mouth.

Not like it mattered. My team wasn't here. I was alone in a house with a psycho. Who really doesn't like his victims standing up to him. Learned that one the hard way. First thing I've noticed since being here, he never really shows his face, most the time it's cover by something. A hat, or a mask of some kind.

Smart dumbass.

"Well I can tell you that you're team has kept your kid napping out of the press. I don't like that." The unsub said, walking back into the three hours later. Last time I saw him, he a camera. Just like he does now.

"Another video?" I asked, eyeballing the camera in his hand.

"Actually yes. However, we're doing this one differently." He answered, as he whipped out a roll of duck tape. "Since you refuse to play my way, we're going to play this way."

As he moved closer with the duck tape, I started to try and get away from him. He finally got the tape on my mouth, and turned the camera on.

"As you can see Hotchner, I can control my women." The unsub said, with a wicked smile. "Now since Maddison refused to say anything _nice _last time, she won't be able to say anything this time." He said, still smiling.

After a few moments of the camera focused on me, he placed the cap on, and sat it down on the bed. Then he moved closer to me.

After ten minutes or so, give or take, he moved away, and back to the camera where he took the lens off, and focused it on me again.

"I'm afraid if things don't start going my way, you'll never have the chance to save your sweet girl." Then he hit the end button. "Now, I'm going to make you sit there and think about what you've done. I'll be back in time for dinner." He said, in a not so nice voice, before walking back up to me.

He kissed me tenderly on the forehead, then on the cheek, then he looked me in the eyes. After that, he grabbed both the tape and the camera, and walked out. Closing the door behind him. When the door was closed, that's when I finally let myself weep.

I know what's on the tape, and I had no intentions for my team members to see. Although I've been working at the BAU for a while now, I still didn't want my team to see me in a weaken state.

Minutes went by. How many I couldn't tell you. Finally my eyes started to shut, as I started to enter the land of dreams.

_I walked into the BAU offices, and went straight to my desk. I immediately started to work on my paper work. While working, Reid, Morgan, Seaver and I kept each other busy, by sharing jokes every once in while, after we finished a case file. We had to make a rule that Reid had to finish five before he could share a joke. As the hours went by, we went from sharing Jokes, to pick up lines, to stories, to would-you-rather. _

_Hotch, Rossi, and JJ occasionally came by to refill mugs, or other stuff, and would join in. We got Rossi and JJ to finally stay and join, after they both past us all about the third time around._

"_So would you rather, kiss your boss and chance ruining your job, or would you rather not shower for a year?" Seaver asked Reid. _

"_Can I pass?" Reid asked, with a sicken look on his face._

"_Nope." Seaver, Morgan and I all said at once._

"_Fine I rather kiss." He said, although he said it with a face of a sick person. "Maddie, would you rather have to eat worms for a week, or use an out house for a year?" _

"_Worms." I answered quickly. "Morgan, would you have no girls hit on you, only guys, or be licked by a stranger every day for the rest of your life?" I asked as I drunk some of my coke._

"_Pass." He replied._

"_If I can't you can't." Reid said stubbornly._

"_Okay, well who gets to lick me?" _

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Like only hot girls, or what?" He asked._

"_Everyone. Gay, straight, bi, young, old, hot, ugly. EVERYONE." I replied._

"_Then I choose Guys." He answered finally throwing his hands up in surrender. "Hotch!" He exclaimed just as Hotch came down to refill his cup for the third time today. _

"_Yeah?" He asked, walking over to us. _

"_Would you rather dance randomly every time some one says hi or bye, or would you rather kiss Maddison?" He asked quickly._

"_What?" I exclaimed, throwing a pen at him. _

"_Kiss Maddison." He answered, quickly causing me to blush a shade of bright red._

"_You're turn to ask Hotch." Seaver stated laughing at the exchange._

"_Okay Rossi, would you rather have bad breath forever, or never have another book of yours sell?" He asked sipping his cup of coffee._

My dream ended there, and started to go black. Abruptly someone started to touch my arms, and back rubbing them gently. I tensed up, as I started to come out of my dream state.

"Ah there she is." said the unsub, placing a kiss on my temple. "First I wanted to say sorry about earlier. But if you continue to disrespect me, then I'm going to have to continue also. Secondly to show how sorry I am, I brought you this." He said as he stood up and walked over to a vase of a dozen roses. "And for dinner, I got your favorite. Tacos!" He said as he placed a plate of tacos in front of my on top of a hospital table.

At first I didn't know what to say. I was shocked that he knew so much about me, yet I knew nothing about him.

"You're unhappy again. What did I do wrong?" He asked, as he pushed the table away and out of the way.

"How did you know those are my favorite?" I asked nodding towards the flowers.

"Easily, I've done my research." he said in a happy voice.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm doing something a little more different then I normally would do. Usually I write one chapter, post it, then start on the next. But I was going to milk it, so I wrote the next chapter as well. And I'm just so happy with them, that I've decided not to milk them at all.<strong>


	9. Oh Thank Heavens!

_**Oh Thank Heavens**_

**Hotch's POV**

"Hotch, you've got another one." JJ said, just as we were packing up, getting ready to leave and get some rest.

It was the first day with out Maddison, and we were all rushing to save her. But it was also past one in the morning. And I knew that my teammates were already strained from a stressful day at the office with no leads. Besides Garcia letting me know that Maddison's stalker was in Salt Lake, Utah. We haven't received any more helpful information.

"Okay, I'll take a look at it when we get to the hotel." I stated, as she gave me the new tape.

We drove in pure silence all the way back to the Hotel. Morgan and the girls were already there by the time we pulled in. Once we got out. Reid said good night and took off to his room that he was sharing with Morgan. Rossi and I walked a little bit slowly, taking our time to get our room. Once we reached the room, I told Rossi to go ahead, and that I would be in, in a few minutes. He agreed and walked in, closing the door behind him.

I pulled out Maddison's key card, and slid it in the door, and waited for the green light to show. Once I was good to go in, I pushed the door open, and walked inside. It was the first time any of us had been inside since she went missing. Which was about twenty-four hours ago.

I popped the video in, and pushed play on the remote, once I was in with the door closed.

"As you can see Hotchner, I can control my women." The unsub said, as the camera was focused on Maddison, who had duck tape on her mouth, and who looked bored. "Now since Maddison refused to say anything _nice _last time, she won't be able to say anything this time."

The camera stayed on Maddison, who was doing everything but looking at the camera. A few moments passed, before he placed a cap on the camera. But just because the screen went black, didn't mean her cries of pain were muted as well.

Her cries and, muffled screams continued for ten minutes, before the unsub took the cap off. This time when the camera was focused on Maddison, it reveled a more blood and hurt version of her. One I've never seen. Not once, not even in the field.

"I'm afraid if things don't start going my way, you'll never have a chance to save your sweet girl." the unsub said, still focusing the camera on Maddison, before the tape ended.

I clicked the TV and VCR off, with the remote, and laid back on the bed. Then I got up, took the tape out, and took a look around the room, as I stood at the door. After which, I quickly opened the door, and walked out, shutting it once again. I unlocked the room, Rossi and I were sleeping in, and sat the tape on the table.

"What's that?" Rossi asked, from his bed, that he was sitting in reading a book.

"Video." I answered, as I slipped my shoes and jacket off.

I walked up to my stuff, and grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I took a short shower, as to get my mind off of things. I let the water run, until it was freezing, before I stepped out of the shower. Once I was out of the water, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. Then I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw the video had just headed.

"You didn't have to watch it." I simply said, as I folded the covers back and climbed under them.

"We'll find him. We always do." He said in a fierce voice. Looking at me from his position in his bed.

"And what if we don't?" I asked barely loud enough.

At first I didn't think he had heard me. "We will." He replied after a few minutes of silence.

We both turned our desk lamps off and rolled over to get some sleep.

**Maddison's POV**

At some point in the middle of the night, I had woken up, from the pain that was inflected on me the previous hours. That and it didn't help that I was tied to the bed, and couldn't really roll on to my side, like I do when I'm at home.

Finally giving up on sleep, I got myself into a awkward sitting position on the bed. I left my eyes closed, and my head was leaning against the wall behind me. For a while I thought I could sleep like this, and I did for about an hour. That is until the unsub came back in.

"You're awake." He said in a sad voice. "Is everything okay?" He asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over me, so he could see my eyes better.

"No nothing is alright!" I hissed. "I hate it here. And I'll never be happy! I have to go, and I can't because of this stupid ropes!" I yelled, then I tried again to get free from them.

"I believe you can be happy, and as for having to go, all you had to do is ask." He said in a calm voice, which made my mood worst.

Here was this guy, all calm, treating me like a prisoner. Yet, I couldn't get him to do anything for me.

He untied the ropes, but still kept them in his hands. "Try anything and you know what will happen." He hissed, as he pulled my gun out, and aimed it at me.

I was wishful hoping that he hadn't brought it with him this time. But of course, he wasn't that big of a dumby.

We walked to the bathroom, which of course had no windows. He opened the door, and turned the lights on. Then he moved to allow me to in. As soon as I was in, he closed the door, lowering the ropes all the way, so that they were under the door. I quickly used the toilet, and then I looked around for some kind of weapon to use against him. But of course the bastard clean the damn room out. So I was screwed. After washing my hands, I unlocked the door.

He had me in the front, again as we walked back to the room. Once inside, he asked if I wanted to be tied to the bed or the chair. I decided on the chair. At least last time I was able to get some sleep. After tying me up again, he placed a tender kiss on my head, and then left.

I sat there, praying that the others would make it here at least some time today. I wasn't looking forward to the chasing part at all. As I sat there in the chair, my mind keep wondering off to random things. Such as books, stories, movies, and TV shows I've seen/read already.

**Hotch's POV**

"Hotch! Garcia's found the missing link!" Morgan exclaimed, running into the room me and Rossi were in.

It was just past three in the afternoon, and the team was back at the station working again. At some point, Rossi pulled me aside to talk. Now we both followed Morgan back into the conference room, where Garcia was on speaker phone.

"What've you got Garcia?" I asked the second I was at the table.

"Well it seems like our angel girl, went to college with a curtain boy. Mr. Ryan Markel. Ryan was in most of Maddison's classes. Even worked at the same restaurant, as her busboy. According to curtain people, Ryan was obsessed with Maddison. So obsessed in fact, that all his ex's look just like her. And get this. His ex's, his first victims." She said going into for dialog now. "And just last night, he ordered a vase of…Wait for it…Tiger Roses. Our girls favorite. And guess whose name he used again. That's right ladies and gentlemen. Aaron Hotchner. And before you can ask, I've already sent the address to your phones." she said, and I could tell that she was smiling by now.

"Garcia, you are a life saver!" I smiled for the first time in the last three days. I hit the end button, and turned to my team ready to give instructions. "Morgan, Reid, and Seaver, you're together. Rossi you're with me. JJ get a car and get a change of clothes for Maddison ready. I don't know how bad she is, but if she's at all like the others, it's going to be bad. Let's move out!"

We all walked out, telling the officers that we've got the address, and the unsub. Chief Cramer, and the others called in S.W.A.P. Once they hung, we got into our vehicles and drove to Markel's house. It was exactly fifteen minute drive from the station. But so far everything looked good on our side. While driving, my phone started to ring.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell, not bothering with caller I.D.

"Hotchner." I said.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." Said the unsub. How he got the number is a good question.

"Ryan." Hotch's voice replied on speaker phone.

"So you've finally connected the dots. To bad, it's to late. By the time you reach us, she'll be dead." Ryan said, pointing my gun at me.

"I highly doubt that. We're on…"

"You're way now right? You see I got a head start. When you guys left, I got a call from my buddy. He warned me that you had found out and were on your way." The unsub Ryan said. "My guess is you just left now more then five minutes ago," smiling now.

"If you really cared about Maddison, then you wouldn't kill her. You would let her go. You know the saying. Let it go, if it comes back, it's meant to be." I heard Hotch say.

"You're right, however it seems to me, that Maddison's heart doesn't belong to me, like it once did." And with that, he hung up. And throw the cell across the room.

I heard it connect with the wall behind my head. Then he walked past me, and looked out at the window.

"So what now?" I asked in a brave voice, though I was shaking inside.

"I don't know. I'm still debating." He answered.

If anything, now was my chance to talk to him, to get him to focus on me. That way my team would have a better chance at saving me.

"Debating what exactly?" I asked as I turned my head as far as I could to see him.

"If I want to kill you now, or wait for Hotchner to get here, then kill you in front of him." he answered back bluntly.

"Why kill me? I thought you were in love with me. Would you really rather kill me, then see me with someone else?" I asked remembering a lot of the books I read, were the opposite.

"Yes, because if I can't have you, then neither can he." He answered back.

"And what makes you think, I like Hotch that way?" I asked.

"Easy, I went down there a few weeks ago, and I saw you walking out of the bar laughing and flirting with him." He answered.

I was to shocked to reply to that. So instead of answering, I just mouthed 'oh' and then avoided his glance.

He walked back to the window. I was facing the door, which is what I think he wanted in the first place. Almost as if he always knew that he was going to get caught sooner or later.

"Why are they just standing there?" He asked angrily.

Suddenly he shot fire, causing me to scream and jump.

"Much better." he sighed, as I heard him walking again.

Then I felt the gun barrow at my temple again, just like on the night he kid napped me.

"Freeze!" Screamed Morgan.

"Drop the gun," yelled Hotch at the same time.

Both men, keeping their guns on Ryan.

"Just in time Agent Hotchner." Ryan said.

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go, I hope you've all enjoyed this story. Like I said, last chapter, I decided not to milk it. So there you go! No milking!<strong>


	10. Let's Get Out Of Here

_**Let's get out of here.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison POV<strong>

"Ah!" I screamed, looking around to see who got shot. Hotch was on the ground, his leg bleeding. I cried out for him, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Hotch!" I cried again.

"Focus on Maddie." He said, when both Rossi and Reid reached the room, shortly followed by Seaver, and bent down to see if he was okay.

"Drop the gun!" Yelled Rossi. "Now!"

"With pleasure." Ryan said in a sicking voice.

This time when he shot the gun, it skinned my right arm, before going into Hotch's leg again. As I cried out in both pain and worry, Morgan and Rossi tried to get a clear shot. However, it wasn't possible since Ryan was standing behind me some what.

"This isn't over." He said, only to me, before backing up.

I heard him drop the gun, and saw both Morgan and Rossi, move towards us, with theirs still raised.

"Against the wall!" Rossi hollered, pulling his cuffs out.

While Rossi, walked Ryan out, Morgan untied me, and Reid and Seaver made sure that Hotch were okay. Once I was free from the ropes, I ran towards Hotch, and slid across the floor, landing in front of him.

"Oh my god! Hotch I am so, so, so sorry!" I exclaimed, as Reid and Morgan helped him up. Seaver came around to help me up as well, but I declined.

We walked out of the house, Reid in the lead, followed by Morgan and Hotch, then me and Seaver. Once we got out side, we saw that most the cops were gone, along with Ryan. JJ quickly ran up to us, and asked if everyone was okay. Then Hotch and I got loaded into two ambulances. The ride to the hospital was a quick and loud one.

When we arrived and got inside, they said I would need stitches on my right arm, and would need all wounds cleaned. I could hear the other doctors and such talking about having to talk Hotch into surgery. I gave my boss one last look, before we were wheeled off into different directions.

About two and half hours later, both Hotch and I were laying side by side, in a double room. When they had wheeled him in, I pretended I was sleep. Simply out of the fact, I wasn't ready for his anger that I was sure was to come.

"Maddison, I know you're awake. No use in pretending." Hotch stated, in a calm voice.

_Might as well get it over with. _I thought was I rolled off of my left side, and on to my right. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know…"

"I'm proud of you." Hotch stated, interrupting me.

"…That I am so….What?" I asked, just catching on what he had said. "You're proud?" I asked completely shocked and surprised.

"Yes. I am." He answered. "Not many people would have gone in a situation like that, and come out, unbattered." He continued, when I gave him a blank stare.

"But I disobeyed your rules. Got caught by a unsub, got you shot, not to mention, what happened to me." I said fading out towards the end of the sentence.

"True. But I don't think he would have gotten another victim if it wasn't you." He said earning another blank glare. "The first victims were he ex-girlfriends." He explained.

"So he killed them? Why?" I asked still not clued into who this guy was, or how Garcia made any connection.

"Because, they reminded him of you. The one person he wasn't lucky enough to have." He said with a sincere smile, though it wasn't happy, but sad.

"But…"

"Hey you guys. The doctors, say they're keeping you both over night. But tomorrow afternoon, you'll be able to get out." Morgan said, as he and the team except Garcia, walked into the room.

"How's your leg?" Rossi asked Hotch, walking towards his bed, and sitting in the chair by the wall.

"It's been better. They say I'll be able to walk in a couple of months. So you'll all be in the field in the meantime." He said smiling.

"How are you doing?" Asked JJ as she sat in a chair next to my bed.

Reid stayed standing against the wall in between both of the beds, Morgan sat next to him, in a chair. While Seaver sat next to JJ in the other chair.

"Honestly? I'm fine." I said. "Excuse me?"

I slipped out of the bed, glad the doctors had agreed to let my wear scrubs rather then the gown. I walked to the bathroom, and closed the door behind myself.

"Strange." I heard Reid say from the other side of the door.

"What?" Asked Morgan first.

"Something seems off." He replied. "But I can't tell what. You'd think she'd be happy his gone and this is finally over." He said.

**Hotch's POV**

"She doesn't know" I said, keeping my voice lower then the rest of the team.

"What?" Asked Rossi. "How could she not know?" He asked.

"I don't know. We were talking about it before you guys entered." I replied.

"So she has no idea who he was?" Asked JJ, completely stunned.

"No. And I think it should stay that way." I ordered, just as Maddison came back out.

"You guys can stay, but I'm tired. So I'm going to sleep." She said, shuffling a yawn, and climbing back into the bed.

At first, I was wondering if she was just avoiding us or something, but then it dawned on me, that she was probably trying to sleep early, before the team came in. A few minutes later, the team left to wrap the case up, leaving us to rest.

Once they were out of the room, I laid back fully, and closed my eyes. I had started to fall asleep, when the nurse came in to check one us. And make sure we were okay. She started to touch Maddison, when she freaked and jumped.

"Oh god, sorry." She apologized, once she realized it was the nurse.

"It's alright dear." The nursed said, giving Maddison a warm smile.

She started to explain what she needed, while she did it. So that Maddison wouldn't freak again. Once she was done with Maddison, she came over to my side of the room, and made sure everything was correct, before wishing us both a good night, and leaving.

Once she was gone, I rolled on to my right, and watched the girl in the other bed. I had fallen asleep sometime later, whilst looking at her.

**Maddison's POV**

"Good morning." stated Hotch, from the other side of the room.

I mumbled some kind of response, when the nurse came in followed by our team.

"You're both free to go, when you're all checked out." She said smiling at us.

"Thank you." Hotch said, while I just mumbled some more.

"Someone's not a morning person. No wonder you hardly talk at work." Joked Morgan.

But instead of answering him, I just faked a smile, and pushed my way into the bathroom. Luckily, the doctors had given the nurses some toothbrushes, of sort. They were more of something some one would use to freshen breathe after a meal like Lunch. Rather then a full toothbrush.

Since they didn't work all to good, I ended up using about three, before changing, and exiting the room. I walked over to the bed, and sat down. Hotch excused his self, and limped towards the bathroom.

"Well, you'll go get you checked out, and meet you both in the front." Stated Rossi, as he and the others headed the door.

"Morgan you might want to stay, Hotch might need help again." I said, knowing he was the strongest of the team.

"Alright, well I'll just wait outside." He said, as they all exited.

A few moments later, I heard something coming from the restroom. I ran to the door, and knocked. Well more like banged on it.

"Hotch! Are you okay?" I asked through the wood.

"Not really, I fell." He answered back, with a intake of sharp breath.

"Can you at least get up?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Oh…okay… hold on." I replied, as I went to the hallway. "Morgan, Hotch needs up." I explained.

Morgan rushed back into the room, throwing the bathroom door open, and sliding in.

I heard Morgan talking to Hotch while he helped him get up off the floor. When Morgan came back out, he closed the door again.

"Thanks." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Maddie." He said simply, waiting for a reply. "It's not your fault he got shot you know." He continued, when I didn't say anything.

"Isn't it though Morgan? If I had just listened, he wouldn't be in this hell." I said, trying to keep my voice down but failing.

"Compared to what you went though, I don't think Hotch is any worst. We all saw the tape…"

"What! No! Please, tell me…Shit!" I exclaimed, having my worst nightmare come true. "No please no!" I threw myself on the bed, just as Hotch came out.

"Maddie girl it's alright, we've all been there before. Once or twice." Morgan said. "Standing up, and getting smacked isn't that bad."

The fact he said, tape and smack, rather then torture, made me realize that maybe he hadn't seen the horrible tape. The one that was mostly black. Which I was thankful for. Maybe Ryan didn't send it to my team after all.

"It's not, but still." I said, not laying on the fact that I was freaking out because of the second tape that was made. Not the first one that he was talking about.

"We ready?" Hotch asked, finally saying something, to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am if you both are." Morgan said.

"Let's just get out of this god forsaken hell." I said, jumping off the hospital bed, and being the first to walk out of the room.

I could hear Hotch and Morgan whispering behind me, as I lead the way to the front. Once we reached the waiting slash lobby area, we walked up to the front desk. We got the clear to go, and walked out side.

The rest of the team, were already in the vehicles. Rossi jumped out, and opened the doors for us. Morgan helped Hotch into the front, while I jump in the back and slid across the seat. So Morgan could jump in and we could get moving.

"Morgan." Rossi started to say, before muting his voice a little bit, so Hotch and I couldn't hear.

I saw Morgan nod, and then close the door, before walking away. I was confused about the whole thing, while Rossi jumped in and started the car again. Once we were moving, Hotch broke the silence, by being the first to speak.

"What was that about?" He asked, looking at the older man.

"Maddison, we need to know what happened to you on the other tape. The one that was mostly black." Rossi said, ignoring Hotch completely.

"Nothing, I was punished for not saying hello to you." I said, giving most of the truth.

Truth being, all that happened was everything time I didn't kiss him back, I got either smacked, or cut. And when I didn't respond the right way, to him being sexual, I got the same treatment. Which was something I rather have receive then what he was offering.

"Did he do anything sexual with you during that time?" He continued to ask me.

"Not in that sense. His clothes stayed on."

"And yours?" asked Hotch, finally looking at me.

I quickly turned my head, and looked out the window. "No." I said, barely a whisper.

The rest of the ride to the Hotel was silent. We pulled up, jumped out, and went to the elevator in pure silence. Rossi decided to take the stairs. Leaving Hotch and me alone. Great. Not.

"Maddie, I need to know exactly what happened." He said the minute the doors were closed.

"Nothing, just touch. That's it I swear." I said, avoiding his eyes completely.

He reached out, and grabbed my chin. Forcing me to look at him. "You can tell me anything. And you don't need to worry about being judge or anything like that. You know that right?" He said, in a soft voice, looking at me in the eye.

"Yes." I said having to remind myself, to breath.

"Good." he replied, letting go of my chin, and stepping back again, just as we stopped and the doors opened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think I've milked it long enough. I kinda wanted to keep milking it, but I decided it was time to post. Hope you enjoy it. I might continue this, or make a sequal. I haven't quite decided yet. But I will be going though all the chapters and making sure the spelling and such is right, before continueing any longer. but I don't know when I'll do that yet. So again enjoy, and R&amp;R please and thanks, and I'll see you guys in time to come.<strong>


	11. SEQUEL!

Okay the Sequel is up! Go check out 'There's A First For Everything'!


End file.
